


Fichas de personajes

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Fichas de los personajes de "Duelo Legal"
Series: Duelo Legal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Kanon

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a esta sección donde se irán publicando las fichas de los personajes.
> 
> Algunos de los datos son extraídos de la información que en su momento ofreció Kurumada; otros son aporte propio, tanto elementos sobre aspectos físicos o incluso cambio de nacionalidades porque en mi mundo imaginario se presentan de dicha manera.
> 
> Omitiré algunos detalles a modo de evitar spoilers que podrían restar interés a la trama principal.
> 
> Si alguien cree que estas fichas se pueden mejorar y/o ampliar, soy todo oídos. Además que si se detecta algún error por mi parte también estoy aquí para poder rectificarlo como corresponda. Este fic ya lleva cinco años de vida y seguro que algunos datos se han perdido un poco entre el paso del tiempo :).
> 
> Gracias por vuestras lecturas a "Duelo Legal", espero que estas fichas sean de ayuda tanto para el sector lector como para mí.

** KANON SAMARAS **

** Rol en la historia **

Abogado de oficio.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 30 de Mayo de 1980. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 35 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Griego

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 188 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Verde marino

 **Cabello:** De color añil, largo pasado los hombros, frondoso y generalmente alborotado.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Casual. Le gusta el uso de los jeans, acompañados de camisas o camisetas. No da importancia a su imagen.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Cejas y nariz rectas, rostro con rasgos claramente masculinos.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Carácter extrovertido, muy espontáneo.

 **Principales defectos:** Confía poco en sus capacidades profesionales.

 **Manías/vicios:** Fumador empedernido.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Hermano gemelo menor de Saga, hijo de Aspros y Sasha.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Rhadamanthys Wyvern

 **Relaciones amorosas:** A descubrir en el transcurso de la historia.

 **Otros:** Compañero de trabajo de Marin.


	2. Saga

** SAGA SAMARAS **

**Rol en la historia**

Fiscal General (o Jefe) de Atenas

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 30 de Mayo de 1980. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 35 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Griego

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 188 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Verde marino

 **Cabello:** De color añil, largo pasado los hombros, frondoso y generalmente bien peinado, gracias al uso de elementos cosméticos de fijación, sobretodo cuando su profesión le obliga a presentarse ante los tribunales.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Trajes caros, de corte italiano, camisas de colores claros y corbatas siempre a juego. Cuando su vida transcurre lejos de los juzgados también usa ropa casual.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Cejas y nariz rectas, rostro con rasgos claramente masculinos. Uso intermitente de gafas, sobretodo cuando debe leer o estar ante una pantalla de ordenador o televisión.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Ambicioso y seguro de sí mismo. Disciplinado y responsable con su trabajo.

 **Principales defectos:** Egocéntrico. Posee una clara tendencia a organizar la vida de los demás sin siquiera hacer un planteamiento previo.

 **Manías/vicios:** Tenerlo siempre todo bajo su control. Admira profundamente a su padre.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Hermano gemelo mayor de Kanon. Hijo de Aspros y Sasha.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Shura

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Compañero sentimental de Shaka Malakar, desde hace tres años.

 **Otros:** Su trabajo le lleva a relacionarse con su asistente en la Fiscalía, Shura Broto, y con los inspectores de policía DeathMask y Camus Lestrange.


	3. Shaka

**SHAKA MALAKAR**

**Rol en la historia**

Médico forense

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 19 de Septiembre de 1988. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 27 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Hindú, nacido en Nueva Delhi.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 182 cm

 **Complexión:** Delgado pero fibroso.

 **Color de** **piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Azul

 **Cabello:** Rubio y liso, largo hasta pasado los hombros. Tanto puede llevarlo suelto como sujeto, ésto último sobretodo cuando se encuentra en su lugar de trabajo.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Casual fuera del trabajo, aunque a veces con toques algo tradicionales de su tierra, sobretodo en el estilo de camisa o jerseys que viste. También gusta de usar jeans, pero en casa es más de pantalones de lino holgados y cómodos.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno que se me ocurra por el momento.

**Personalidad**

**Cualidades destacables:** Perfeccionista en su faceta laboral. Amable, comprensivo y generoso, por lo general.

 **Principales defectos:** Introspectivo y reservado cuando no está entre personas de su confianza o de su círculo más íntimo.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Trabajar con música. Meditar. Cocinar.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** No tiene hermanos y se desconoce la historia de sus progenitores.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Mu

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Compañero sentimental de Saga Samaras, desde hace tres años.

 **Otros:** Su colega en el IMF (Instituto de Medicina Forense) es Mu. Su trabajo también le lleva a relacionarse con el inspectores de policía DeathMask y Camus, con los miembros de la Fiscalía y con los jueces.


	4. Rhadamanthys

** RHADAMANTHYS WYVERN **

**Rol en la historia**

Propietario de un pub llamado "The Wyvern's Cave", ubicado en la zona nocturna de Piraeus.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 30 de Octubre de 1980. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 35 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Inglés, nacido en Portsmouth.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 189 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Dorado

 **Cabello:** Rubio, corto y alborotado.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Le gusta lucir un look rockero, basado en prendas mayoritariamente de color negro.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Cejas frondosas.

**Personalidad**

**Cualidades destacables:** Educado y serio, sobretodo en lo que a sus responsabilidades se refiere.

 **Principales defectos:** Un poco desconfiado, seco o distante al trato con quien no siente agrado en un primer momento.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Fumador ocasional. Gran amante del buen whisky y de la música británica.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Se desconocen sus relaciones familiares más directas.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Kanon

 **Relaciones amorosas:** A descubrir en el transcurso de la historia para evitar spoiles potenciales.

 **Otros:** Tiene como empleado de fin de semana a Valentine Strínkla.


	5. Shura

** SHURA BROTO **

** Rol en la historia **

Abogado, actualmente ejerciendo de Asistente del Fiscal General de Atenas.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 12 de Enero de 1981. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 34 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Español, nacido en Benasque, un pueblo del Pirineo Aragonés.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 186 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Oscuro

 **Cabello:** Negro, corto y rebelde.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Traje, camisa y corbata. Siempre viste con austeridad y buen gusto aunque no use prendas excesivamente caras.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Sus ojos son rasgados, por lo que su mirada siempre parece incisiva.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Educado, serio y sobrio, sobretodo en lo que a sus modales y actitud se refiere. No le interesa ser el centro de atención y sus conductas acostumbran a ser muy medidas.

 **Principales defectos:** Muy receloso de su vida privada.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Nada que se me ocurra relevante.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** No tiene hermanos y sus padres siguen viviendo en Benasque, España.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Saga

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Se presenta como un hombre soltero convencido.

 **Otros:** Su trabajo le relaciona estrechamente con Saga Samaras y DeathMask.


	6. Mu

** MU LHAWANG **

** Rol en la historia **

Médico forense

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 27 de Marzo de 1988. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 27 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Nacido en Jamir, Tibet.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 182 cm

 **Complexión:** Delgada pero fuerte.

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Verde marino

 **Cabello:** Largo y lacio, hasta media espalda. Acostumbra a llevarlo atado por al zona de la nuca y su color es un peculiar lavanda.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Casual, la de un chico de su edad, basada en jeans y jerseys o camisetas.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Carece de cejas, pero presenta dos puntitos en la frente que le otorgan un aspecto muy exótico.

**Personalidad**

**Cualidades destacables:** Amable, generoso, noble, serio en su trabajo y muy amigo de sus amigos. Siempre está dispuesto a tender una mano a quien lo necesite.

 **Principales defectos:** Poco dado a expresar sus sentimientos.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Le cuesta horrores quitarse el sueño por las mañanas.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** No hay mucha información sobre su entorno familiar, sólo se sabe que tiene un primo pequeño llamado Kiki.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Shaka

 **Relaciones amorosas:** No se le conocen.

 **Otros:** Su trabajo le une profesionalmente con Shaka.


	7. Valentine

** VALENTINE STRÍNKLA **

** Rol en la historia **

Estudiante de Medicina, en prácticas forenses en el IMF. Trabaja de camarero en "The Wyvern's Cave" los fines de semana.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 14 de Febrero de 1993. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 22 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Originario de la isla de Chipre.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 182 cm

 **Complexión:** Delgada.

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Miel.

 **Cabello:** Sobre los hombros, con un corte escalado y despeinado. Kurumada lo planteó con un color rosa pálido, pero a mí me apetece mucho más imaginármelo tal y como hizo Shiori Teshirogi en The Lost Canvas: rubio.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Urbana o casual, típica de un chaval joven.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Es zurdo.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Es trabajador y aparentemente buen estudiante.

 **Principales defectos:** Celoso, inseguro y poco inclinado a compartir sus problemas. Tiene tendencia a elegir el peor camino para solucionar sus historias.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Posee una clara tendencia a tomar malas decisiones.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** No tiene hermanos y sus padres aún viven.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Rhadamanthys y Mu.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Está enamorado de Rhadamanthys.

 **Otros:** Sus prácticas de médico forense transcurren bajo las órdenes y supervisión de Shaka y Mu.


	8. Marin

** MARIN AETOS **

** Rol en la historia **

Abogada de oficio.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Femenino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 18 de Marzo de 1986. En el inicio de la historia cuenta con 25 años de edad.

 **Nacionalidad:** Kurumada decretó que Marin había nacido en Japón, pero yo siempre he sentido imposbile imaginármela asiática. Para mí Marin es griega, licencia que me tomo para mis historias.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 167 cm

 **Complexión:** Delgada

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Castaños

 **Cabello:** Largo hasta los hombros, escalado y bastante ondulado, de un bonito color cobrizo natural.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Urbana o casual, aunque muy austera, basada en trajes de chaqueta y falda, cuando debe acudir a los Juzgados.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Posee un tatuaje.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Amable, educada y profesional. Muy cariñosa con sus seres queridos.

 **Principales defectos:** Insegura de sus capacidades profesionales. Le resulta un tanto difícil relacionarse con personas que no tienen el mismo sentido del orden y la educación que ella siente.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Ninguna destacable que se me ocurra de momento.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** No tiene hermanos y no se sabe nada de sus padres.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Shaina

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Casada con Aioria, con quien tiene un hijo en común, Regulus, de 6 años.

 **Otros:** Es la compañera de trabajo de Kanon.


	9. DeathMask

**DEATHMASK, DM o GRAZIANO GRANCHIO**

** Rol en la historia **

Inspector de policía.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 24 de Junio de 1973. En el momento actual tiene 42 años.

 **Nacionalidad:** Italiana, nacido en Siena, La Toscana.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 184 cm

 **Complexión:** Media

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Azul oscuro

 **Cabello:** Gracias a muchos fanarts dedicados a DM tengo la manía de imaginármelo con el cabello gris. Así pues, en esta historia lo tiene bastante canoso e inicialmente le gusta lucirlo repeinado hacia atrás.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Usa trajes, camisas y corbatas de aspecto rancio, claramente fuera de la moda del momento.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno que me venga a la mente.

**Personalidad**

**Cualidades destacables:** Ama incondicionalmente a sus padres y ex-esposa, pese a estar divorciados. Tiene muy buena puntería con las armas de fuego y un instinto muy agudo para conseguir sus propósitos policiales.

 **Principales defectos:** Tosco, de malos modales, usa excesivamente insultos e improperios varios y le gusta moverse al filo de lo correcto.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Fuma cigarrillos de tabaco negro, y con mucha frecuencia.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Su padre se llama Manigoldo Granchio, y su madre Isabella. No tiene hermanos.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Es hombre de pocos amigos.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Divorciado de Helena.

 **Otros:** Su condición de inspector de policía le lleva a tener que colaborar profesionalmente con Saga.


	10. Thanatos

**TANNER KONE, THANE SIFAKIS, THANATOS**

** Rol en la historia **

Médium de noche y trabajador de unos grandes almacenes de bricolage llamados "Brico Oikos" de día.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 13 de Junio de 1962. En el momento actual tiene 53 años.

 **Nacionalidad:** Griego, nacido en Atenas.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 192 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Violeta muy oscuro

 **Cabello:** Negro, largo hasta los hombros, escalado y sin doma.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Cuando está en la piel de Thanatos usa vestimenta negra, de estilo esotérico. Cuando está en la piel de Tanner/Thane, viste ropa casual.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno relevante.

**Personalidad**

**Cualidades destacables:** Cuida mucho de sus seres queridos, considerándolos su familia.

 **Principales defectos:** El rechazo que produce estar en posesión de su don natural hace que surja a la luz una faceta suya muy oscura.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Consume sustancias estupefacientes para profundizar de forma más rápida en su don.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Su hermano gemelo es el famoso artista Hyppolitos Sifakis, apodado Hypnos.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Kagaho Bennu.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Ninguna en su presente.

 **Otros:** Una congregación de "espectros" que se reúnen para seguir sus dogmas oscuros.


	11. Hypnos

** HYPPOLITOS SIFAKIS, HYPNOS **

** Rol en la historia **

Artista de gran renombre internacional.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 13 de Junio de 1962. En el momento actual tiene 53 años.

 **Nacionalidad:** Griego, nacido en Atenas.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 192 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Dorado

 **Cabello:** Rubio canoso, largo hasta los hombros, escalado. Generalmente lo luce bien peinado.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Gusta de llevar trajes y se presenta siempre muy elegante.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno relevante.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** El talento artístico que posee, y que se refleja en sus cuadros, le ha llevado a ganarse el apodo de "Hypnos", por la belleza hipnótica que desprenden sus obras. Además dirige con éxito la Facultad de Bellas Artes.

 **Principales defectos:** Narcisita, ambicioso, controlador y muy manipulador.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Posee tendencias sexuales que se van descubriedo a lo largo de la historia.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Su hermano gemelo es el condenado médium conocido como Thanatos, de nombre real Thane Sifakis. Es el padre adoptivo de la joven Pandora.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se le desconocen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Ninguna en su presente.

 **Otros:** Pese a su estatus social no se le conocen relaciones importantes.


	12. Defteros

** DEFTEROS SAMARAS **

** Rol en la historia **

Familiar de los principales protagonistas.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 20 de Junio de 1955. En el momento actual tiene 60 años.

 **Nacionalidad:** Griego, nacido en Atenas.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Stockbridge, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América.

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 190 cm

 **Complexión:** Fuerte

 **Color de piel:** Posee un perenne bronceado natural.

 **Color de ojos:** Azul

 **Cabello:** Abundante, largo hasta los hombros, añil con pocas canas y apenas peinado.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Jeans y camisas o jerseys. Pese a la edad viste con estilo casual y juvenil.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Su dentarura es imperfecta, pero este detalle le dota de una sonrisa muy especial.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Trabajador, amable, generoso y muy afectuoso con sus seres queridos.

 **Principales defectos:** Cuando se enfada le surge el mal genio, aunque le cueste llegar a ese punto. De joven tuvo actitudes desafortunadas que le trajeron consecuencias.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Fuma tabaco de liar.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Es hermano gemelo de Aspros Samaras, y tío de Saga y Kanon.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconocen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Sasha


	13. Phansy

** PHANTASOS o PHANSY MELNIK **

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

Psicóloga criminal.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** En el manga es un personaje ambiguo, pero yo me decanto por presentarlo femenino.

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** Nació en el año 1989, aunque se desconoce la fecha exacta. En la actualidad cuenta con 26 años.

 **Nacionalidad:** Griega, nacida en Atenas, aunque su madre es de Ukrania.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 168 cm

 **Complexión:** Media

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Dorado

 **Cabello:** Abundante, muy ondulado y largo hasta media espalda, de un bello rubio natural.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Blusas o suéteres ceñidos, faldas hasta la rodilla o por encima y zapatos de tacón.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Su cuerpo está esculpido con curvas muy femeninas y es muy afín al uso de maquillaje, sobretodo para adornar sus labios y sus ojos.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Parece una chica muy segura de sí misma.

 **Principales defectos:** Muestra ciertos comportamientos turbios en el desempeño de su profesión.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Nada destacable.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Es hija de madre soltera y de origen ukraniano, migadra a Grecia siendo adolescente.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconocen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Muestra algo de interés por Shura.

 **Otros:** Trabaja en la misma Comisaría de Policía del Inspector Camus Lestrange.


	14. Pandora

** PANDORA HEINSTEIN o SIFAKIS **

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

La trama gira alrededor de la investigación de su asesinato.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Femenino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 25 de Junio de 1995, tomando la fecha de día y mes de la información del manga The Lost Canvas. Tiene 20 años en el momento de su muerte.

 **Nacionalidad:** Doble, alemana y griega.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 168 cm

 **Complexión:** Media

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Violeta

 **Cabello:** Largo hasta la cintura, liso y de un intenso color negro.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Look gótico.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno que se me ocurra.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Se intuye que era una chica alegre, con las ganas típicas de diversión de su edad.

 **Principales defectos:** Ninguno relevante...*¿algún aporte?*

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Se sentía atraída por el ocultismo y prácticas esotéricas.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Sus padres biológicos fallecieron cuando era pequeña, siendo adoptada por Hyppolitos Sifakis.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Ikki Kido

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Ikki Kido, aunque estaba enamorada de Rhadamanthys.


	15. Aspros

** ASPROS SAMARAS **

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

Había sido el Fiscal General de Atenas generaciones antes que Saga.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 20 de Junio de 1955. Falleció a la edad de 49 años, en el 2004. Pese a estar fallecido, su nombre surge mucho en la historia. Para saber más de su juventud se está publicando "Duelo Legal: Triángulo".

 **Nacionalidad:** Griego

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 188 cm

 **Complexión:** Atlética

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Azul

 **Cabello:** En el momento de su muerte, lo lucía largo un poco por encima los hombros, de color añil con algunas canas y bien peinado y cuidado.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Trajes de color mayormente oscuro, elegantes, siempre a buen juego con las camisas y corbatas.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Siempre poseyó una gran belleza natural.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Se puede intuir que era un hombre muy serio y recto en su trabajo, desempeñándolo con gran maestría.

 **Principales defectos:** Víctima de una gran adicción al trabajo, sufriendo las consecuencias de ello en su vida personal.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Vivía por y para su carrera.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Marido de Sasha, padre de Saga y Kanon y hermano gemelo de Defteros.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconoce este dato.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Sasha


	16. Sasha

** SASHA TREVI **

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

Madre de los dos principales protagonistas, Saga y Kanon.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Femenino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 8 de Marzo (datos establecidos por Shiori Teshirogi en The Lost Canvas) de 1958. En la actualidad tiene 57 años, y para saber más de su juventud se está publicando "Duelo Legal: Triángulo".

 **Nacionalidad:** Italiana

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Stockbridge, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos de América.

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 159 cm

 **Complexión:** Delgada

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Verde Marino

 **Cabello:** Largo hasta media espalda, liso y de color lavanda, con apenas canas.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Sobria y cómoda en sus años maduros. Femenina y juvenil en sus años mozos.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno a destacar.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Se intuye que es una mujer muy cariñosa y afable con sus seres queridos.

 **Principales defectos:** La búsqueda o necesidad de afecto propició que cometiera errores de nefastas consecuencias.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Su corazón vivía, y vive, dividido.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Viuda de Aspros, madre de Saga y Kanon.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Se casó con Aspros y nunca se divorció de él. En la actualidad a descubrir durante la trama.


	17. Ikki

**IKKI KIDO**

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

Principal sospechoso del asesinato de Pandora.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 15 de Agosto de 1995. Está en sus veinte años al inicio de la historia.

 **Nacionalidad:** Japonés

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 175 cm

 **Complexión:** Fuerte

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Azul

 **Cabello:** Corto, revuelto y de colro azul intenso.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Juvenil

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Tiene una cicatriz que le cruza el entrecejo.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Firme en sus convicciones.

 **Principales defectos:** Arisco, poco comunicativo y de reacciones un tanto airadas.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Tendencia a consumir esporádicamente sustancias estupefacientes.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Tiene un hermano menor llamado Shun.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Ha mantenido relaciones íntimas con Pandora, sin insinuaciones románticas de por medio.


	18. Camus

**CAMUS LESTRANGE**

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

Inspector de policía.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de Febrero. No se especifica qué edad tiene, pero me imagino que está dentro la década de los treinta.

 **Nacionalidad:** Francés

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 184 cm

 **Complexión:** Fuerte

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Azul violáceo

 **Cabello:** De color viridián, largo hasta los hombros o un poco más.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Camisa, americana y jeans.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Cejas escarpadas.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Muy serio y profesional, noble y recto en sus deberes y obligaciones.

 **Principales defectos:** Al parecer posee poca empatía y muestra un trato excesivamente distante o frío con sus interlocutores.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Se desconocen.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** No tiene hermanos, su padre se llama Dégel y su madre Seraphina, fallecida.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Casado con Hilda Polaris, sin hijos.

 **Otros:** Tiene bajo su cargo al sub-inspector Milo, con quien trabaja codo con codo.


	19. Dohko

** DOHKO RAIBURA **

** Rol ** **en** ** la historia **

Juez

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 20 de Octubre. No se especifica el año de su nacimiento, pero yo me lo imagino en la década de los 40 largos.

 **Nacionalidad:** Chino

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 170cm

 **Complexión:** Robusto

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Marrón, tomando de referencia el aspecto de Lost Canvas

 **Cabello:** Corto, castaño y revuelto, sin mucha dedicación

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Camisa, jerseis y pantalones de colores oscuros, aunque la toga de juez lo cubre todo. En sus días libres viste con ropa cómoda y deportiva.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Cejas espesas.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Le gustan las cosas bien hechas, la seriedad en el trabajo y tiene un trato cercano.

 **Principales defectos:** Se pone muy nervioso cuando los acontecimientos no se desarrollan entre los parámetros que él cree correctos.

 **Manías/vicios/aficiones:** Es aficionado a la tila y al ibuprofeno.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** Se desconoce.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Se desconocen.

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Se desconocen.

 **Otros:** Su condición de juez le lleva a relacionarse sobretodo con Saga.


	20. Bennu

** KAGAHO BENNU **

** Rol en la historia **

Ferviente seguidor de Thanatos.

** Datos básicos **

**Género:** Masculino

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 12 de Agosto. Si no recuerdo mal está rondando los veinte años.

 **Nacionalidad:** Según la información ofrecida en The Lost Canvas es de origen ruso.

 **Ciudad de residencia:** Atenas

** Descripción física **

**Altura:** 179 cm

 **Complexión:** Delgado pero fuerte.

 **Color de piel:** Blanco

 **Color de ojos:** Oscuro

 **Cabello:** Corto, alborotado, de color negro azulado.

 **Vestimenta habitual:** Se viste con prendas mayormente de color negro. Es afín al look gótico.

 **Otros rasgos físicos destacables:** Ninguno.

** Personalidad **

**Cualidades destacables:** Es muy leal.

 **Principales defectos:** Muestra un carácter muy arisco y defensivo cuando está ante personas que no son de su agrado.

 **Manías/vicios:** Fumador ocasional.

**Relaciones**

**Familia:** En esta historia es el mayor de tres hermanos.

 **Amigos más cercanos:** Thane

 **Relaciones amorosas:** Se desconocen.


	21. Otros

** PERSONAJES MÁS SECUNDARIOS **

** JULIAN **

Es el jefe de Kanon y Marin. Apenas tiene relevancia en la historia.

** HELENA **

Ex-esposa de DeathMask, se sabe que es bastante más joven que él y que regenta una floristería. Tiene el cabello castaño, liso y lo suficientemente largo para llevarlo atado a la nuca. Sus ojos son verdes.

** AIACOS **

De nombre real Nikos Agravanis. Es un joven seguidor del grupo que sigue a Thanatos.

**MINOS**

De nombre real Ioannis Pappas. Es otro de los fieles seguidores de Thanatos.

** MANIGOLDO GRANCHIO **

Padre de DeathMask. Fue inspector de policía en la época en que Aspros era el Fiscal de Atenas.

**ISABELLA**

Esposa de Manigoldo y madre de DeatMask.

** AFRODITA ERIKSSON **

Periodista.

** AIORIA **

Marido de Marin. Es unos tres o cuatro años mayor que ella y sirve en el ejército. Tiene un hijo en común con Marin.

**REGULUS**

Hijo de Marin y Aioria. Tiene 6 años de edad.

**SHAINA**

Amiga y vecina de Marin. Cuida de Regulus cuando su madre no puede.

**MILO**

Sub-inspector que hace equipo con Camus.


End file.
